warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris Prime
| notes = Estimated values for charged damage. }} The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster arrow nock and draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Puncture damage. Advantages: ''' * Has both and an additional polarity slot, which the Paris lacks. * High Critical chance. * Completely Silent weapon. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow). * Arrows drop much less in comparison with the Paris and the speed is much faster, about equal to the Dread. * Charged shots have innate punch-through as of Update 12. '''Disadvantages: * Frequent reloads and charge time renders Paris Prime ill-suited for close-quarters. * Uses sniper ammo, the rarest of the ammunition pickups. * Can only be obtained from the Void and is therefore difficult to acquire. Acquisition The Paris Prime blueprint and components can be acquired from Orokin Void missions. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Always aim for the head. * Bows are very weak at low levels, but have the highest possible damage in one shot when fully modded(needs confirmation?). It is recommended to use an Orokin Catalyst to super charge. * Charged shots have innate Punch Through, (they will not be blocked by thin cover or shields. * Use the Team Ammo Restore instead of the Arrow Mutation mod to gain more mod capacity. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged aim with bow. It also more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. * Arrows have travel time and arc. Pratice shooting at distant moving targets to learn how far to lead shots. * Press Reload (Default R) to cancel drawing arrow and avoid unnecessary wasting of ammunition. * Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Thunderbolt is great startup for bows, but will losing its efficiency dramatically when a player has high ranked damage mods. * Blueprint Drop Locations (after U12): ** Paris Prime Blueprint: Survival T2 ** Paris Prime Grip: Capture T1 ** Paris Prime String: Capture T2 ** Paris Prime Upper Limb: Survival T1 ** Paris Prime Lower Limb: Survival T1 Trivia * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris. * Unlike the Paris, which is a compound bow, the Paris Prime is a recursive bow. * Currently, the only other Prime weapon that doesn't require Orokin Cells is the Fang Prime. Media Paris prime.png|Nova with Paris Prime 2013-07-23 00001.jpg|Ash with Paris Prime Pinknovaparisprime.png|Paris Prime from the front Paris_prime_frontview.png|Paris Prime front view Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-42-72.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-23-17.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-35-28.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-26-15-43.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-48-57-91.png|IMMA SHOOTING!!! Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-34-23.png Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-01-82.png Warframe Paris Prime CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Paris Prime parisprimedarthmufin.png 2014-02-09_00011.jpg|Pari Prime dmg 2.0 Warframe Paris Prime Gameplay HD Warframe 10 ♠ Paris Prime - Best Max Builds Warframe Paris Prime See Also * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Paris Prime Category:Bow Category:Prime